


Mac + Enemies

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Strangulation, Tasering, beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Mac + Enemies

Mac had just gotten home from a tiresome mission. Grunting as he tries to pry his door open, Mac gives up and hits it, sending a throbbing pain through the cut on his right hand. 

The mission was supposed to be in and out, which, for the most part, it was. Along the way somewhere, Mac had been cornered by two guys triple his size. He grabbed the only thing available to him at the time. A large shard of glass. 

He blindly swung it at the men, managing to injury one of them and push the other over, Mac got away but the glass left a large deep cut across his palm. Jack had tried to convince him to stay at his place for a little bit, just until his hand had healed. 

He managed to get away and meet up with Jack again and get it treated. To his discontent, Mac had to have stitches put in and a mass of bandages wrapped around it. 

His keys gangle as they hit the floor, Mac bends down to pick them up and on his way back up he notices the lock. It’s been jimmied with something. 

* * *

Gently pushing on the door, Mac braces himself for anything, his heart pounds with the thought of who could be in his house. His mind flashes back to Murdoc, he shakes the thoughts from his mind, he wasn’t about to become Murdoc’s plaything again. 

Mac slips in the door, silently closing it behind him. He looks toward the kitchen but sees nothing is out of place, only when he looks to his left does he notices the corner of the carpet it has been scuffed by some kind of boot. 

Mac searches his surroundings to see if he could find anything worth using. Nothing immediately stuck out to him, if he could get to the kitchen, he could get something to use but he’d have to turn his back to the hallway.

Mac keeps his eyes on the hallway, nothing else seemed out of place. All the doors were closed, the polar bear by the door was in its usual place. The scuff mark was the only thing that was out of place. 

Deciding to take a chance, Mac turned his back on the hallway and made a break for the kitchen. His plan is to shoot wine bottles at them just like he did when Murdoc attacked.

Only this time, it wasn’t Murdoc or a single person, there were two of them. 

As Mac went around the side of the island in the middle of the kitchen, someone jumps him from behind. Mac fights as hard as he can against the arms that hold in a headlock but it was no use. Whoever it is is far too strong for Mac to even make a scratch on. 

Mac can feel the pressure in his neck build as his blood tries to pump the blood to his brain. He tries to pull as much air into his lungs but it is no use, his airway is completely blocked. His eyes suddenly lose focus as dots and bright lights appear in front of them. 

Mac’s body starts to go limp so the man drops him. Mac hits the floor shoulder first, sucking in as much air as he possibly can.   
“He ain’t unconscious yet, you idiot.” A second voice comes from the hallway but Mac can’t move his neck, it hurts too much.   
“I know. I wanted to have a little fun first.” Mac opens his eyes a little to see what he means but is forced to close them again as a blinding pain shakes his whole body. The sound of crackling electricity lets Mac know what they are doing to him. 

All the breath he had managed to suck into his lungs is now being forced but out. His whole body tenses from the electricity continuing to flow through him but eventually, it becomes too much and he passes out.

📎📎📎

Mac violently coughs himself back to consciousness, he clears whatever is in his mouth and throat before opening his eyes. He can’t see much other than the substance that was choking him. 

As his senses adjust, Mac realises he was choking on his own vomit, _the taser_ , he thinks to himself. Mac spits on to the floor to get rid of the last of the vomit in his mouth as he tries to figure out where he is. 

_Judging by where the light is coming in from and the amount - or lack thereof - space I have, I’m in the trunk of a car_. Mac tries to move his arms to discover they are tied behind his back somehow. He tries to wiggle free of the restraints but it’s no use. 

The car comes to a sudden stop, causing Mac to slid toward the front of the car, hitting his head in the process which causes his neck to throb. 

He hears two doors slam shut as footsteps come toward him. Mac quickly gets into the best position to kick his way out. He hears the lock on the trunk unlock and he braces his legs.

As the trunk is opened, Mac pushes as hard as he can with his legs but it was expected. Before he can process what’s happening, Mac’s head first on the floor and being dragged by his feet.

Mac tries his best to take in his surroundings, but his neck is being strained from being dragged feet first. He can see at least some trees and can feel the gravel surface under him. 

Mac can see the change in light on his eyelids as he is taken into a building. Mac’s feet are dropped, leaving him to squirm as he tried to get in a less painful position. 

The relief is short as one of the men heaves Mac to his feet by his hair. Mac can bearly stand, his muscles are still recovering from the taser just hours earlier. His vision is still foggy and his neck is still sore. His head throbs with pain from the strain on his hair.   
“Pathetic.” The man drops Mac but raises his knee at the same time, causing Mac’s nose to come into contact with his knee. Mac can feel the crack as he falls, he hits the ground, hard, winding himself. Mac tries to take a breath in through his nose but when it hits his mouth, all it does is choke him. He coughs to clear whatever it is from his mouth and realises from the taste of it, that its blood. 

Mac finally gets his eyes open again and sees the pool of blood slowly building under him as he tries to push himself up.   
“No, you don’t.” Mac is pushed back to the ground by a heavy boot on his back. Mac struggles under the weight on his back, he’s trying his hardest to breathe but the pressure is too much on his chest and eventually, something snaps. Mac grunts in pain as he feels a couple of his ribs break under him.   
“There they go.”   
“Hey, don’t break him just yet, I haven't bought these out yet.” Mac hears the distinct sound of metal clinking together. 

Mac takes a painful but slightly revealing deep breathe in. He reveals in the ability to breathe for a moment, no matter how painful it is on his ribs.   
“My turn.” Mac feels a hand grab the back of his shirt as he is rolled over, he finally sees the attackers’ faces. His stomach twists as he sees who they are. 

One of them has a gash across his face, from the forehead, through the eyebrow and the nose, down to the lips.   
“Recognise me? You’re gonna pay for what you did, you little shit.” He shares a glance with the other man and he stands on Mac’s wrists to restrain him. The injured man beams evilly as he looks at Mac’s injured hand. He removes the bandages, eerily slow and gently, revealing the stitched up wound. The man continues to gently touch each stitch as if counting them.   
“Wouldn’t it be a shame if something-” Mac released a cry of pain as one of the stitches was removed from his hand. “- Were to -” Another stitch, another cry of pain. “- Happen -” This went on until there were no more stitches to rip out. Mac could feel the blood dripping from his palm, making his hand slick and sticky. 

Mac, wheezing in pain, tries to think of something else, something to distract him from the nightmare he is currently in. Jack, why didn’t he just agree to stay with Jack for the night. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t been so damn stupid. 

Mac is bought back to reality by the sound of cracking knuckles, Mac’s eyes flicker back the man above him and his heart drops. He’s wearing brass knuckles.   
“String ‘im up.” Mac is picked up by his armpits as a pair of handcuffs are put on his wrists. Grabbing him by his now cuffed wrists, Mac is hung on a hook of some kind that hangs from the ceiling. Mac takes a second to figure out where he is. A barn of some ki-? Mac’s thoughts are interrupted when the first blow hits him. He tries to curl inward away from the pain but his body is too weak to lift itself to protect him. Instead, all he can do is clenched his abs as much as possible to protect his stomach. 

Every blow got worse, he had cracked skin that seeps blood out from under his shirt. Cracked bones that ached and throbbed with every hit. Mac had had enough and just wanted to go home.

As if the heavens above were listening, there was a distinct sound that Mac recognised instantly.   
“Stop! You hear that?” The hits stopped coming and Mac smiled a little at the following sounds.

The car turned off, the doors creaked open and two distinct voices came from outside the barn.  
“Riles, you’re sure this is the way they came?”  
“Satellite shows them coming down here and there’s no other road for them to have taken, Jack.” Mac almost laughs with relief. The men take note and on pulls a gun on Mac before yelling in a whispered tone.  
“Shut up!” Mac doesn’t care about the gun being trained on him, all he cares about is the fact that his family are here to take him home. 

“Shit, I left my gun in the car.”   
“Then go get it, dipshit.” The other man runs off out the opposite end of the barn that Mac heard the voices from. The second man takes his eyes off of Mac for a second to see where Jack and Riley are outside.  
“JACK! I’m in here!” Mac yells as loudly as his voice will let him, which, isn’t very loud but still loud enough for Jack and Riley to hear. 

The man retrains the gun on Mac.   
“You little sh-” Two loud echoes bounce off of the walls, along with one last cry of pain from Mac. He looks as far down as he can and sees a large dark red stain making it’s way down Mac’s thigh to his feet and onto the ground.   
“Mac!” Riley drops her rig on the ground as she looks for some kind of release button to get Mac down. Jack checks to make sure the man is unarmed and not getting up any time soon. 

“Jack-”  
“Don’t talk, hoss. We are getting you out of here.” Mac shakes his head a little.  
“No, Jack-” Jack approaches him, eyes scanning Mac head to toe to get an idea of injuries.   
“Shhh. It’s okay, we are getting you out of here.”   
“There’s a second one.” Jack stops in his tracks and spins on his heels just in time to shoot the second guy before he can fully enter the room. 

“Jack, I think I’ve found the release.” Jack looks at Mac and Mac nods in response. Jack then takes Mac by the waist with one arm whilst the other supports his back.  
“Go for it, Riley.” Riley pulls on the lever slowly and watches as Mac bites back a groan of pain. Jack helps to slowly lower Mac to the ground, trying to not cause Mac too much pain. 

Once on the floor, Mac breathes deeply but slowly to allow his body to adjust. He watches as Jack takes his jacket off and ties it around Mac’s bleeding leg, causing Mac to arc his back in pain.  
“Sorry, hoss. The ambulance is on its way. Just hang tight.” Jack runs his hand through Mac’s sweaty hair and Mac nuzzles into it.   
“I think - maybe - next time-” Mac takes a moment to get as settled as he can again. “I should stay with you for a little while.” 


End file.
